Wait, What?
by tigerfan21
Summary: Erin and Jay tell Voight they're together. This story takes place after Erin re-joins Intelligence. Stand alone or could be read as a follow up to my story "Happy". ONESHOT Linstead JHxEL


The entire Intelligence team except for Atwater was in the bullpen. They were in the middle of a case, but had hit a bit of a standstill. Atwater was out meeting up with a CI, trying to gather any information that would get them closer to their suspect. Antonio sat at his desk pouring over files. Nadia was studying for her exam and answering the occasional phone call. Ruzek and Olinksy, stood by the white board reviewing everything they knew about the case so far.

While it wasn't ideal, this was the quietest it had been in Intelligence since Erin had rejoined the unit. The fact that Voight's office door was open meant he was not in the middle of anything important. Erin looked up and caught Jay's eye, which wasn't hard because he had spent the last 15 minutes looking at her more than he was looking at the files on his desk. She gave him a slight head nod in the direction of Voight. Jay took a visibly deep breath but nodded his confirmation.

The motion of both Jay and Erin standing at the same time drew the attention of everyone in the bullpen. But the two of them were paying no attention. Instead, they marched right into Voight's office and shut the door behind them. "Anyone know what that's about?" asked Ruzek. Everyone shook their heads; they were wondering the same thing.

Inside Voight's office, Hank's stoic expression did not betray the confusion he was feeling. When he heard Erin's voice ask if he had a second, he wasn't expecting to find both of them in front of his desk. Erin had her head tilted slightly to the side, a tell that she was trying to get a read on him, and Halstead was fidgeting slightly.

"Well…" Voight rasped out to break the awkward tension that now filled his office.

It was now Erin's turn to take a deep, settling breath. In a move to calm her nerves and get the point across, she grabbed Jay's hand and blurted out, "Jay and I are dating!" Jay tried to hide is flinch at the abruptness of her words while Voight managed to mask the look of surprise that briefly showed on his face. Erin plowed on now that the secret was out.

"We followed your rules. Nothing happened until I was on the task force. But now that I'm back, you need to know. We wanted you to know…"

"Halstead, get out of my office." Voight's voice was hard.

"With all due respect, sir, I think my place is here."

"Halstead, if you want any chance of remaining on this unit, you will get out of my office now."

Jay reluctantly stood up. He understood that Voight and Erin needed to have this discussion and Erin could handle herself, but he planned to be there to support her since it was his idea to tell Voight. . She gave him a reassuring smile and a quick squeeze to his hand before releasing it and training her eyes on Voight. Jay walked out of the office and closed the door with a little extra force. If his mind hadn't been preoccupied with the conversation that was happening just behind that closed door, he would have realized the rest of the unit was now trying to look busy to cover the fact they were watching him. With a huff, Jay sat at his desk and crossed his arms. He only looked away from Voight's door when Antonio perched on the edge of his desk blocking his line of sight.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Antonio.

"Maybe when I know what the hell's going on," Jay replied with a wry smile.

Inside the office, tension was high. As soon as Jay shut the door, Erin tried to jump to the offensive, but Voight beat her to it.

"Erin, I'm not going to sit here and watch this team fall apart when you inevitably break his heart."

"That's not going to happen this time!"

"You honestly want me to believe you are going to let someone in?"

Each exchange had gotten louder and louder, so the quietness of her response shocked him as much as the words.

"Hank, he's already in."

"Oh." was the only thing he could thing to say at first. Voight studied Erin's face. As much as she tried to put on a strong front, he could always read the emotion behind her eyes. Right now he could see her nervousness and her honesty, her gaze pleading with him to understand the meaning behind her words. It was his turn to take a deep breath. "I need to think about what this means," he said. "And you're not partnering for a while. And you're both coming to dinner on Sunday."

"Okay." Erin replied.

Just then, Antonio knocked on the door. "Atwater just called in, and he got something. We need to roll."

Voight rounded his desk, already yelling as he crossed into the bullpen. "Halstead, you're with Dawson. Lindsay, you're with Olinsky. Ruzek, with me. Let's get this guy!"

As the group grabbed their stuff to head out, Jay hurried towards Erin.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, uncertainly.

Erin grinned up at him. They both started to make their way out of the bullpen. "Yep. And we're both invited to dinner on Sunday."

At first Jay grinned because he can't help smiling back at her when she looks at him like that, but once her words registered, he stopped short.

"Wait, what?" he sputtered out. Erin couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she continued down the stairs. Yep, everything was going to be okay.

**AN: Thanks for reading! This story has been on my computer ever since I finished my first story "Happy". As the summary said, this story can be taken as a stand alone or as a continuation of Happy. Unfortunately, the lack of new episodes has me at a stand still with my story "Distraction", but I promise that one is not over. This one, however, is definitely a ONESHOT, considering how much effort it took just to finish it.**


End file.
